Those Three Little Words
by HopingForEverything
Summary: Kurt's in New York and is spending a Saturday night alone in his shared apartment when he realises just how much he misses Blaine.


I miss you.

Three simple words that Kurt wanted to say so badly to Blaine, he just couldn't figure out how. Kurt hardly had the chance in the past month to talk to his boyfriend, what with his stressful finals fast approaching and the New Directions taking up the majority of Blaine's time. He tried not to dwell on memories with Blaine; they usually left him feeling sad and emotionally drained. It wasn't like he felt they were going to break up or that they were even close to that; it was just the strain of the past year and the distance that separated them was getting too much. If he stopped thinking about his boyfriend at all hours of the day he found it a little easier to focus. Only a little bit though. He just wished he could hold Blaine; to feel Blaine's strong arms wrapped around his waist, his warm breath tickling the side of his neck while he whispered how he had missed his boyfriend. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to erase the thought while he held back the tears threatening the spill over. He was just sick of feeling so miserable.

Rachel was out with Finn for a night in the city and Kurt was left in their small 2 bedroom apartment to wallow in his own self pity. It was tragic that he'd never truly put Finn and Rachel's relationship into the equation of the move to New York. They'd act all in love and couple-ly in front of him at all hours of the day which only cemented how much he missed his boyfriend.

Why couldn't he just text Blaine those three little words?

Kurt knew his boyfriend would drop everything; glee practice, a mound of homework, even an uncomfortable family dinner to text him back and remind him of all the reasons why he missed Kurt too. Then Kurt would be able to go to sleep feeling loved and wake up the next morning ready to tackle all the stress NYADA sent his way.

But it was never that easy. Because Kurt knew if he was to send that one text with those three words, he wouldn't feel better. He would feel so much worse knowing how far away Blaine was and being reminded of the ever changing date of when they could be reunited. He couldn't stop himself this time; he began to cry, his breathing becoming hitched as his sobs made his whole body shake. Kurt stumbled into his room and fell backwards onto his bed, a part of him glad he didn't smash his head on Rachel's numerous folders full of performance tips she insisted on constantly showing to Kurt. He grabbed the nearest pillow and held it as closely as he could, hoping it would help ease how he was feeling.

Even though he had told himself he wouldn't think about Blaine, he couldn't stop himself from remembering when Blaine was scared about Kurt leaving him. A whole year without his boyfriend. Thinking about it now, he didn't think moving away from Blaine would feel like this; he understands how Blaine felt. If Kurt had known, he would have taken classes at Ohio State for a year and then he and Blaine could move to New York together. He would've honestly traded New York for Ohio if it meant he didn't have to spend the majority of a year feeling downright unhappy.

He knew that after tonight he'd have to buy a new pillow. Kurt was twisting and scrunching it in every direction and there was already a patch soaked through with salty tears. He might even go down to that elegant, not so expensive department store that sells those nice sheets and look around for a pillow there. Kurt really likes that store. He remembers telling Blaine about it after he'd first discovered it and all their amazingly cheap silk bed sheets. Blaine had been happy for his boyfriend, telling him that he wanted this for Kurt; to find those little things about New York that would make him fall in love with the city over and over again. He reminded him that he'd have to remember all the little places, so he could fall in love just like Kurt had. Kurt smiled at the memory; the first real smile he'd felt in a while.

Kurt remembered a conversation a few days before he left that he'd had with Blaine. Kurt was blabbering on about this coffee shop right near their apartment that Rachel had found, since she'd already moved in, when he heard Blaine sniffle. Putting the photo frame back down, he walked up behind his boyfriend and gave him a hug, wrapping his arms across his stomach. Blaine had melted into the touch and twisted around to give his boyfriend a tender kiss. It had led to passionate kisses, constant 'I'll miss you" and a night Kurt would always remember fondly.

Kurt didn't know when his sobs had subsided or when his breathing started to even out. He felt calm and he couldn't remember the last time his mind wasn't thinking about a thousand different things. Kurt felt his muscle start to unclench as his tears began to stop. He'd finally let out everything he'd been feeling lately and it made him feel better. Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes and untangled himself from the pillow. Kurt reached across to his bedside table where his phone lay and turned it on, thankful there was plenty of charge on it. He could always rely on the hundreds of messages that Blaine had sent him over the few years they've known each other to make him feel like his old self; like the boy with the hunger for New York, the dreams of his name in lights, the flamboyant fashion sense but mostly the boy with a boyfriend only a short distance away.

"May I be excused?" Blaine quietly asked his parents. It was a Saturday night and they had insisted that he stay home so he could enjoy a family dinner. There wasn't anything enjoyable about it and he wished he didn't have to cancel on spending the night at Tina's. They'd both been feeling the strain of clashing schedules with their boyfriends and Blaine had suggested a night of sad movies and ice cream. Unfortunately every now and again his parents liked to show their presence in the house and Blaine would have to endure a torturous night of small talk and trying not to pick fights with his father.

"Blaine, we are enjoying a nice dinner together as a family," his mother replied. He looked at her, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"May I pleased be excused then?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

His father sighed, "Fine, but you are to make sure you get your homework finished because –"

"I have glee practice for the next few days, "Blaine cut across his father as he stood up, "I know Dad."

He got up out of his seat and all but ran up the stairs before either of his parents could make him come back down.

As soon as Blaine got to his room and locked the door behind him, he threw himself on his bed. He groaned when he felt something jab into his stomach. He pulled it out from underneath him and saw the latest copy of Vogue staring back at him. Blaine smiled and wondered if Kurt had read it yet. He held onto the fact it was only 3 months until he could see Kurt again. He kept trying to convince himself it wasn't that long and tonight his convincing seemed to be paying off. Blaine rolled onto his back and heard something drop onto the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw his phone lying near his messenger bag. Blaine picked it up and unlocked it to make sure it wasn't broken.

_1 new message._

His warm smile grew when he saw that it was Kurt who sent the message. They hadn't talked in so long what with the stress of clashing school and college. Blaine felt disheartened every time they had to reschedule Skype dates or texting sessions. He just wanted his boyfriend back and if that meant he was selfish then he was then. Blaine just missed Kurt too much. He sucked in a breath and felt tears in his eyes when he read the message.

**Sat 12th February (8:23pm)**

I miss you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading :) This was my first completed one-shot that I'm happy with. Normally I can only write about 200-300 words and then I just stop as the wording just won't happen. Having "I Giorni" on repeat for two hours while writing really helped.**

**As you can probably tell, this isn't edited all that well. I skimmed through it once I finished it and fixed up little things but I really wanted to get this up before I lost the nerve of posting it. I will try to go back and edit it whenever I can.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'd be willing to have a go at any prompts you leave me? :) I won't be able to guarantee anything though.**

**A review would be much appreciated :)**


End file.
